Flowers Blooming in the Church
by Digger McFoogle
Summary: REPOSTED Tseng: Leader of the Turk's, Betrayer of Wutai, Kin of Hojo and obsessive for Aeris...
1. Just a child

__

Disclaimer: the characters belong to the gods that are square soft. Any links I make between the characters are my own fabrications, not official.

Flowers Blooming in the Church

1. Just a child…

Tseng walked briskly down the long corridors of the 67th floor on the Shinra hq. He hated that place… the stench of science was everywhere. He turned more corners… Hojo had asked to see him, congratulate him on his work. He hated that man. So cold and twisted…

He didn't want his thanks. He just did his job. Heidegger ordered him to find the ancient, so he did. That was that. It worried him what that man might do to the poor young girl though… she was so helpless, only six, maybe seven.

He arrived at the lower level of the laboratory. No sign of Hojo. Tseng paused and looked around him… So many specimens… mostly clones of Sephiroth…

Sephiroth.

Tseng spun round and looked at the giant tank in front of him. Once it held Jenova…

The jenova project started as such an innocent plan… produce more ancients, that's all Gast wanted to do… but Hojo wanted more…

He thought of Lucrecia, the beautiful and talented young woman who assisted on the Jenova project almost… almost twenty years ago. She fell in love with the young Hojo. That was a mistake in itself. And then she agreed to be a surrogate mother to the first Jenova child, Sephiroth… Shina legend says that she died and Hojo went crazy when he heard, but Tseng knew that wasn't true. Hojo could never love anyone, anything. He had no soul, so he never cared about how many people he hurt over the years. He wasn't crazy. He was born like that. 

Only one person ever truly loved Lucrecia… a Turk, like himself… something Valentine… the legend continued that in a jealous rage Hojo killed him… but Tseng reckoned the truth was far more sinister. Tseng walked over to the elevator and started to ascend to the upper level of Hojo's laboratory.

He shuddered as he thought of Hojo's plans for the girl. Maybe he wanted to "breed" her with Sephiroth… she was far too young. Maybe he wanted to steal cells from her and plant them in others… maybe it would be worse…

He entered the elevator. He could not believe it was only three years since he joined Shinra. He hated it so much already… He was a fresh-faced fifteen year old when he joined, ready to make a difference, ready to make his mark on the corporate world. Now what was he? A bitter young man, void of all visible emotion, no direction, no beliefs, no compassion…Damn Shinra. Damn the Turks. What did they do anyway? They were kidnappers, thieves, assassins… the dirty-men of the Shinra, nothing else.

The elevator shuddered to a halt as it reached upper level of the lab. Tseng stepped out slowly. "Dr Hojo?" he called out, wandering deeper into the room. "Dr Hojo, sir?"

No reply

He turned to leave when he noticed it… hardly audible, but it was unmistakable… a child crying.

The Ancient.

He rushed over to the tubular cell in the middle of the room. There, huddled to the side of the glass was the young girl. He reached out and stroked the glass… he wished he could comfort her…

The girl saw him and jumped slightly. "Mr Tseng? Is that you?" she whispered between sobs.

"Yes, it 's me"

"You promised me sweets if I came… I'm lonely…"

He ached as her sobs became louder. "Ssh, don't cry! You'll be fine, I know it"

__

Who could know with Hojo…

He spoke up again, trying to distract her. "Hey, you know what? You never told me your name…"

She stopped crying for a moment. "My… name is Aeris Gainsborough"

__

Aeris…

"Nice to meet you, Aeris. I'm Tseng Xu." he mimicked a handshake through the glass. She giggled as she did the same.

"TSENG!" boomed a voice from behind him. Aeris' green eyes widened with fear. "Don't let him near me, please, Mr Tseng!" she wailed, frantically clawing at the glass "He scares me"

He put his hand up next to hers. "Don't worry, Aeris, I'm sure everything will be okay…"

He wished he sounded more convincing.

He stood and walked slowly towards the great doctor. "Dr Hojo" he started, slipping effortlessly into his Shinra role. "I hope you are not dissatisfied with my work"

Hojo glanced at him over his glasses and grinned smugly. "Of course not, Mr Xu. You were the only Turk that recovered any trace of the Ancient… you shall be rewarded for your endeavours, don't you worry…"

With what? Stolen money? Girls from the honey bee inn? The same old nonsense…

"Now, as for this little specimen" he continued, crossing over to the terrified girl. "I am afraid she is far too young for what I-"

"Her name is Aeris" butted in Tseng, not caring for that moment of protocol or status.

"I beg your pardon?"

The Shinra mask fell back into place. "I merely informed you that her name is Aeris, Sir"

Hojo squared up to him. "Listen, Tseng, she may have a name in the outside world but it is of no importance to me. Here she is just a research specimen, and a useless one at that. You shall return her to where you found her."

"Sir?"

Hojo let out an exasperated sigh. "You heard me, Tseng! She is just far too young for my plans. Take her home. You will watch her carefully."

"As you wish sir."

The train ride through the slums always unnerved Tseng. At least the Turks could take the private Shinra carriage if they wished, away from the abyss of slum life. It was sad really; most people in the slums were young folk from the neighbouring villages come to seek their fortune… most would never see the upper world again.

He looked at the sleeping child next to him. Was her story the same? No… this girl wasn't even human…

She started to stir next to him. "Mr Tseng?" she asked slowly as her eyes adjusted to the light. "Mr Tseng? Where are we?"

He smiled softly at her. "We're on the train, Aeris. You're going home"

"Really? Oh, Mr Tseng! Mommy will be glad-"

He watched her as her face filled with joy. It was so rare, the joy of a young child…

"Mr Tseng, will you stay for tea?"

He jumped at the odd request. Tea? He remembered afternoon tea back at his old house… in the old land…

"Will you, Mr Tseng?"

He looked into her bright eyes… _Mako green_

He smiled. "Of course. If your mother doesn't mind that is."

She grinned at him and snuggled into his arm. Tseng looked down on her sleeping form, bewildered… the trust and innocence of young children never ceased to amaze him. He could not remember being so trusting.

******************

"Tseng! Tseng!"

"Coming mother"

He loved her voice. So sweet and gentle, just like cherry-blossoms… her name… _Sakura_… He left his toy soldiers and went to find her.

"Mother?" he called as he wandered around the mansion. "Mother? I'm here, mother!"

He ceased to smile when he saw the tall foreboding figure of his father staring sternly down at him.

"Sir!" he called out, dropping to his knee as was tradition. His father turned away from him and told him bluntly. "Our country is at war, son." he stated, walking around the young boy. "We are at war with a great and powerful nation, and I do not believe we shall win." He stoped and looked straight into his son's eyes. "All of the children are being sent away. You must go too"

"No, Sir!!!" wailed Tseng, tears streaming down his face. "Don't send me away from Wutai!! I can fight along side you. I am almost eight, after all!"

Godo smiled at his son. "You have the Kisaragi courage, my son. However, my mind is made up. You are to go and live with your mothers sister, Mai Xu, and her son."

Tseng was drenched in tears. "A-as you w-w-wish, Sir"

Godo's smile vanished once more. "Do not show your weakness, son. Someone someday is bound to try and use it against you."

********************

Hojo walked around the Shinra mansion. It held so much information on the Jenova project… but only Hojo knew the truth about Jenova…

He was plased immensely with the discovery of the ancient… his young cousin had done well. He had also noticed Tsengs attachment to the young girl. It may prove useful in the future…

All of Gast's findings were carefully catalogued here… fool that he was. Hojo would never do something like that. His research was… unorthodox. Yes, terribly unorthodox. Only the Gods knew his full crimes. And they could never judge a man above them.

He looked over to the Ancients tank… empty now, since he had sent her away…He would have to wait before he could continue his plans…

Tseng led Aeris to the door of her small house. He looked around as the tiny girl opened it… so many flowers. Must've been her influence.

"Mom! I'm home!" she hollered, running in to the small downstairs. He followed her in as her mother called out to her. "Goodness child! I've been worried sick! Where have you been?"

"I've been on an adventure with Mr Tseng!"

Elmyra looked up coldly at the man… He was the one she had seen that afternoon, following them around sector six…

"Thank goodness you found her" she remarked harshly. "Would you like some tea, Mr…?"

"Xu. Tseng Xu. And yes, I'll have it plain and strong, thank you" he replied. That name had been forced on him for so long, it almost felt like his own…

Elmyra looked at him. He had no idea… all of the suffering he had put her through, all of the tears… She slipped a slice of lemon in the tea and stirred vigorously. At least he had brought her back…

Tseng took the tea, noting the slice of lemon floating in it. She had seen him. Maybe he should leave…

"Mr Tseng saved me from the big bad man, Didn't you, Mr Tseng?"

He looked down at the child's beautiful eyes. She was so trusting… She believed in all honesty that he had saved her from Hojo rather than obeyed his orders as always… would he have even had the courage to face him? He doubted it sincerely.

He simply smiled at her as she looked at him. Elmyra noticed the interaction and sharply told her 'child' "Aeris, can you go upstairs for a minute."

"Please ma! Can I stay?"

She pursed her lips. "Very well. What is it you have to say?"

He took a deep breath. "This may not be applicable now, but…We want you to return Aeris to us. We've been searching for her for a long time" He could see the heartache in the child's face. "No! Never!" she cried, unwilling to face the betrayal. He looked deep into her eyes, desperate to try and make right his wrongs.

"Aeris, you're a very special child. You are of special blood. Your real mother was an 'Ancient.'" He turned back to Elmyra and tried to explain. "The Ancients will lead us to a land of supreme happiness. Aeris will be able to bring happiness to all those in the slums.That is why Shinra would like Aeris's cooperation..."

The child's eyes were now brimming with tears. "He's wrong! I'm not an Ancient! I'm not!"

Tseng tried not to become emotional at the site of the distressed child. "But Aeris, surely you hear voices sometimes when you're all alone?"

"No, I don't!" and with that the small child ran crying up the stairs, leaving the two adults alone.

Elmyra turned on him. "I think you should leave, Mr Xu. Now"

"Of course" He bowed deeply then respectfully left the house. Almost ass soon as he left, his mind altered to Shinra mode. Maybe for his reward he could go visit his baby sister…


	2. Ten years on

10 years on

He could not believe it. It was her. She was standing there, clear as day, selling flowers.

It had been ten years since he last had seen her… she was a young woman now, sixteen or seventeen. She was beautiful. Her green eyes sparkled, and her rich brown hair now fell to her waist. He watched her intently as she sold her trade to passers by… her voice was like a bird's song as she called out. "Would you like a flower? Only one gil each."

Cautiously he stood and made his way towards her. She smiled up at him. Could she remember..?

"Would you care for a flower, sir?"

His heart sank. She did not. Why would she? It was so long ago, especially for someone so young…

"Yes, I'll take a dozen please." he said quickly, thrusting the money into her hand. As he went to take his hand back, he noticed she was holding onto it. "Mr… Tseng? Pardon me, but are you Tseng Xu?"

She remembered… "I thought you had forgotten me Aeris."

Her face broke into a large smile. "How could I forget my great adventure with Mr Tseng?! You've hardly changed"

"You have" he said honestly, looking straight into her eyes. "You have become most beautiful."

He notice her blush as she averted her eyes. "Really, Mr tseng-"

"Just Tseng will do nicely, Aeris."

"You shouldn't say such things! I-"

"You cant think what to say when you receive a compliment from an older man?!" he laughed, noticing her embarrassed expression.

"No! It's just… you are still the enemy, Tseng! For all I know, you could be here to take me away to that evil man…"

He stopped laughing. Looking straight into her eyes he said "No, Aeris. I swear on my honour that I have no business with you. I merely wished to become reacquainted with you, that is all. If it is too much to ask then I understand. Goodbye, Aeris."

He turned away and started to walk.

"There is something I would very much like to show you, Tseng" he heard her cry from behind him. He turned back to see her smile.

"Then show me"

Such an unremarkable thing. An old derelict building deep in the slums of Midgar. But It housed the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Flowers blooming in the church.

Hundreds of them. Blossoming in the aisles, growing up the pews, all lit by a small ray of light that cut through the shattered roof of the remnants of the faith of a small town.

"It's… wonderful, Aeris. I… I cannot describe it… I doubt I have ever seen anything more beautiful…"

__

Except Mako-green eyes on an innocent child…

"Is this where your flowers come from?" he asked her, seating himself on one of the pews.

__

"Yes. I love it here. I'm the only person that comes here now… most people down here do not have any faith left now…"

She sat herself down next to him. "I used to bring Zack here."

"Who is Zack?"

She blushed scarlet. "Zack is… my boyfriend, I suppose. He's in SOLDIER. Away on a mission with Sephiroth as we speak."

Sephiroth.

The very name still haunted Tseng…

"Tell me more about this 'Zack'"

He did not know why he even asked. He didn't want to know about the man lucky enough to have her…

"Oh, he's nothing special I suppose… A good fighter! And one of Sephiroth's only friends. He says that Sephiroth is a great man. That he lives up to all that has been said of him. I would like to meet him someday, if possible…"

Tseng couldn't comprehend what she was talking about. A great man? The son of Hojo, the spawn of Jenova?"

"He's meant to return soon. I cant wait to see him.!" she continued, laughing softly. "How about you, Tseng? Is there anyone special in your life?"

__

You… 

"Yes" he lied. "Scarlet. She works at Shinra." He wondered what Scarlet would say if she heard that. She'd probably just laugh, 'kya-ha-ha' in his face. He wasn't even sure if she was that way inclined…

"Tell me more about her, Tseng!" she laughed, her eyes sparkling with glee. "What's she like?"

He smiled softly. "She's very beautiful." That was no lie. Or at least, she had been beautiful, before the strain of Shinra had got to her. "And devoted. And her laugh is like music."

__

Yeah, like drum and bass… 

His train of thought was interrupted by the buzzing of his PHS. "Damn" he hissed as he took it from his belt. He flipped the mouthpiece and started. "Tseng. Talk"

__

"Sir? It's Reno. Dr Hojo requests your presence at the lab ASAP."

He let out an exasperated sigh. "Tell him I'll be there in 30"

__

"Yessir!"

He flipped the lid back down and turned to Aeris. "I have to go. I'm sorry…"

Her smile melted. "Will… will I see you again, Tseng?"

He thought of the promise he had made to her all those years back and failed to keep. "Yes. Yes you will. I'll come here to find you, ok?"

She smiled once more. "Here. I'll be waiting!"

He walked around the laboratory impatiently. He wasn't here. He was late.

He hated people who were late. Tseng himself was noted for his organisation, his punctuality and efficiency. That was why he was the best.

He looked at the cylinder where they once held Aeris… it was so cold, so empty now… he traced the glass with his finger, remembering how she had cried…

"Ah, Tseng. Punctual as ever, I see?"

It was him.

He turned round, forcing a smile. "Dr Hojo, I believe you asked for me?"

Hojo grinned maliciously. "No need for formalities, cousin. Come. Follow me."

Tseng did as he was told and came to Hojo's heel, falling in step with the older man. "What is it you wish to show me, Hojo?"

He laughed wickedly and patted Tseng on the back. "Much has happened, Tseng… much indeed."

He turned another corner and stopped at a specimen tube. "Look in there"

Teng shot him a puzzled look. "Go on!" prompted Hojo, his smile slowly vanishing.

Tseng looked down into the tube. He could see little at first, then the view became clearer. Two beings were in there, their faces pale and sullen, their forms white and shaking. They clung to each other; twisted forms amidst blood and worse. Then he noticed… the hands…

"Humans!" he cried out, horrified at the very thought. Hojo chuckled. "Yes, humans, Tseng. They are the killers of Sephiroth"

"What? Did you say… killers? But I thought-"

"- you thought he was invincible? I must admit, those were my thoughts, too. But it seems not. These two… _Things_… have killed my son."

Tseng could not believe it. He stood staring at the two wretched souls. "Who… who are they?"

Hojo laughed once more. "Ah! Always so ethical, Tseng! Well, one is a petty guard… there is no record of him. The other was- oh sorry, is" he corrected, smiling a little "A SOLDIER, first class. Name of Zax, or Zack… something similar…"

__

Zack…

"What will you do to them?" he croaked, almost wishing he had not asked…

"It is fitting you should ask me that, Tseng. That is why I have called you here. I wish you to find the Ancient again."

__

Aeris…

"-and I wish you to take a sample of cells from her. You need not bring her in, just collect some of her cells on this"

He held up a small slide. He couldn't do it, not now.. He could tell him.

"I… don't know if I can do this to her, Hojo" he sighed. Hojo cackled at the outburst.

"This is no place for morals, Tseng! This is Shinra! Do you think you are the first person in these wall to betray someone close to their heart! Trust me, you are not. Just get the cells. I will ask no more."

Tseng considered carefully. "Do you swear on your honour as a brave of Wutai?"

"No. I will not. It means nothing to me. I make no oaths. It is not in my character. Just do it and be grateful you are not in there awaiting their fate." he added, indicating to the two men before exiting the lab.

Tseng looked closely at the slide. Could he really betray her now? As Hojo said, it was just a few cells… but what would Aeris think if she found out she had contributed to the suffering of her own Zack?

He looked down at the pitiful creatures. So hopeless…

"Aeris? Aeris, are you here?"

He walked around the church, blinking through the sunlight. Sure enough, she was there, tending to the flowers.

"Tseng? Back so soon? Is there something wrong?"

He looked into her eyes… still so innocent. "I'm.. afraid there is, Aeris. I…"

__

So innocent…

"It's Zack… He's dead, Aeris."

Maybe it was best if she thought that, but still… he could see her eyes well with tears. "Oh… I see. I'm sorry, I-"

She broke off mid-sentence, covering her face with her hands. Tseng swept in and cradled her, much like he had those ten years ago on the train.

"I'm sorry, Aeris." he said truthfully, stoking her long brown locks. "I wish it could have been another way…"

He looked at the slide in his hand… he had to do it.

"I'm glad you're here, Tseng" she choked out between tears. "I don't now what I would have done without you."

He looked down again… with one swift action, he scraped the skin of her arm with the slide.

She yelped with pain. "What's wrong?" he asked, his acting skills surpassing him. "It's my arm… it stings…"

"Maybe it was a splinter?" he said quickly, indicating to the rotting pews surrounding them. She smiled slightly. "Must be."

They sat in silence for a few moments, looking at each other intently. Finally Aeris spoke up. "You will never leave me again, will you Tseng?"

He smiled at her fondly. "No. Never"

And this time he meant it.


	3. Words and Meanings

words and meanings

"Happy birthday Aeris" he emblazoned on the card. He couldn't quite believe it. She was twenty-two… that meant it had been fifteen years since they first met. He sealed the envelope and wrote her name on it. _Aeris_… he savoured every stroke of the pen. Writing her name made him feel alive… He picked up his keys and exited the hall of his spacious Shinra-owned home. He had been given so much by them; was he really willing to give it up for one girl?

"Yes." he said to himself, locking the door firmly. Aeris Gainsborough was worth more than any riches or prowess. If he had her at is side, he would gladly give up everything in the world.

The town centre was bustling with life as Tseng stepped up to the theatre where she stood, selling her flowers as she did everyday. "Happy Birthday, Aeris" he whispered softly into her ear. The young woman spun round. "Tseng! You scared the life out of me!"

"I'm sorry." he said sincerely, holding the blushing young woman's hand. "I have your present at my home, if you would like to see it."

"If it's for me, then why didn't you bring it?"

He smiled at her ruefully. "it is something you must experience, not something I can just give."

She gave him a look of mock-concern. "How can I possibly trust that!" she laughed, packing up her flowers and taking his arm. "Where do you live?" she asked inquisitively as they walked to his car. "You'll see."

"Oh, Tseng! It's wonderful!"

Aeris danced around the apartment, glee sparkling in her emerald eyes. Tseng watched her in awe as she lithely swept over his drab surroundings, bringing her undeniable beauty to everything that Shinra had formerly dominated. "It's not your present Aeris!" he laughed, watching as she settled in front of the window. "It could well have been though! I have never seen this world before! It is amazing…"

"Would you like your present?"

She turned, her eyes strangely filled with joyful tears. "Yes, I would love it Tseng. No-one has ever done this much for me before."

He smiled and took her hand. Unquestioningly she followed him into his study where he sat at a handsome black piano. She frowned as she looked at it. "Tseng?"

"Just listen, my dearest." he replied, lifting the lid and positioning the music in front of him. She moved to his side and looked at the music, only to see one word emblazoned at the top in his distinctive hand. It read "Aeris".

She jumped back as he started with a loud and passionate chord, sinking into a loud, heartfelt tune. There was a moment of silence, and then he continued with a sweet and tinkling melody, stroking the keys as if they were delicate as lace. She looked into his eyes, only to see they were squeezed shut, not in concentration but in absolute ardour. He opened his eyes slightly; Aeris noticed they were wrought with sorrow and pain. Memories filled her head; memories of her mother, of her time in Shinra, of her beloved Zack and of her saviour… the planet called to her and she wept. The tears rolled one by one down her face as she watched him play for her… or maybe even about her. His words came back to her- _"Just listen, my dearest." _she tried to, but everything about it brought back memories.

Finally he stopped and looked at her. "I hear that melody every time I look in your eyes." he whispered quietly, still staring at the music in front of him. "It's everything I think of when I think of you… it's haunting, beautiful, spiritual… just like you Aeris."

He turned and looked at her. She choked on her tears as she saw his smile. "Tseng-"

"Aeris please don't say it. I know you don't love me like I love you. Just… let me pretend, just for a while."

She looked at him and nodded slowly. She wrapped her arms around him and held him gently running her fingers through his silky black hair. "You know I've been meaning to ask you something."

"mmmm?" he murmured, drawing her closer and sitting her on his knee. "Why have you got that dot on your forehead?"

He laughed slightly "It is a symbol of my family, we all have it put there as a christening of our souls."

"Oh. So it is Wutai tradition?"

"Yes, all of the rulers of Wutai have it put there. I will never rule though."

"Why not?"

"I have been away too long. They will have forgotten me."

"They could not forget someone like you Tseng."

He looked up at her eyes, still red and blood shot from her mixed-emotion tears. Even in such despair she looked untouchably beautiful, like a celestial being, something not made for this harsh world. Slowly inching forward, he let their noses touch; such a small yet unbelievably intoxicating contact. He shuddered as a sigh emitted from her rose lips, a single tear running down his face. "Aeris…"

"I could never forget you."

"Please, promise me that is true."

She leant in further, her lips brushing his so slightly. "I promise." she whispered almost inaudibly as their lips met. He let out a cry of relief and ecstasy as he drew her closer, savouring ever last part of her… she was everything to him…

"Tseng." she sighed as she pulled away, wrapping her arms around him and holding him tightly to her bosom. "My saviour…"

He picked her up and carried her lovingly in his arms. "Where to now?"

She flushed and looked away. "I suppose…"

"Is it what you want?"

She stayed silent, looking downwards almost as if staring into her own soul. "I don't know Tseng. But I want to try. Its hard because…"

__

She still feels for Zack Tseng thought to himself. He couldn't take advantage of her, not like this, on her birthday…

"I want to learn to love you."

He looked at her. Her eyes were serious and wanting. He kissed her forehead, the third eye of the precious one, and carried her into his bedroom.

"Good morning, Tseng. You look cheerful."

Tseng looked up from his seat in the boardroom to see the face of Reeve smiling down at him. "Thank you. To be honest Reeve I don't think I could be happier."

"It's good to see someone with some joy in their lives." the meek man muttered, taking his seat next to him. "We've got some rough times coming up Tseng. I just know it. Why else would they have summoned you to a board meeting?"

Tseng frowned. Indeed it was unusual…

"Gyaa-haa-haa! Good to see you, Tseng!"

Tseng stood up suddenly, bowing to his boss absently before taking his hand. "Good to see you too, Sir." he lied. He honestly could not think of anything worse than being in the company of his sweaty, hairy, foul-smelling boss. "I was wondering Sir, why was I called to this particular meeting?"

"Gyaa-haa-haa! No idea! Just sit back and enjoy yourself, they do a great coffee up here!"

Tseng smiled curtly at his boss as the giggling mass of stench took his place further up the table. He turned to accost the next person in line- immediately his eyes were ravished by the lady in red. "Scarlet, its good to see you." Indeed, it was no lie. It was always good to see a beautiful woman like Scarlet… but as for _hearing _her…

"Kyaahaahaa! Glad to hear it, Tseng!" she barked, shaking his hand roughly. "And how are things with you?"

"Good, Scarlet. Better than good. The best they have ever been."

"Good! 'Bout time you removed that stick from up your ass and had a good time." Ah Scarlet… never a classy word had spilled from those berry-lips. She took her seat also, and the meeting began.

"Gentlemen-" the president was immediately interrupted by a rather large scale coughing fit from Scarlet. He scowled deeply. "I shall start again. Ladies and Gentlemen, please open your files and regard item one on the agenda concerning the current situation of the Turks."

Tseng flipped open his manual and regarded it thoroughly. So this was why he had been summoned…

"Due to recent events, the structure of the Turks has been revised. Rather than the previous set-up of ranks of Turks we have been forced to cut the secondary and tertiary ranks, creating a select elite that will be referred to in documents as the TARX from now on."

Tseng smiled slightly to himself. He wondered how Reno would take to the new name… there was something about the name which always got the ladies…

"The next subject: the JENOVA project"

Tseng's throat tightened. They could possibly be re-opening it, could they? They couldn't, not with things as they were at the moment…

Hojo stood, smiling sardonically at the executives. "As you know for the last five years the Jenova project has been on hold after the disappearance of Sephiroth. However, I do believe our research has to be continued. Mr Xu, you shall fetch me the Ancient."

He suppressed the urge to gag… why now? Why, when everything seemed so perfect, did it all have to be ripped away? _Everything _he had he had sacrificed to Shinra. His Wutan heritage, his family, his freedom… now was the last love of his life going to be snatched untimely too? Hojo's smirk played in his mind; all he wanted to do was rip his face off. _Aeris…_

"Mr Xu? I trust that is within your power?"

Tseng looked up, a forced smile playing on his lips. He could not betray them now. He was sworn. "Yes."


	4. Of Honour

Of Honour

Aeris stood, unmoving in the flurry of panic around her. She had heard and felt the explosion, but was not afraid… _death is not something to hold fear. It is our destiny. _A passer by knocked her to the ground, to frightened to even help her back up. She scowled, dusting herself of to try and reclaim some dignity. Then she saw him. Mako-eyes, a SOLDIER… but there was something about him that was… special. He looked like Zack.

"Excuse me!" she called, hoping to get his attention. She couldn't let him get away. "What happened?"

"Nothing." he replied warmly, his eyes flickering slightly in the light. "Hey listen… you… don't see many flowers round here."

She smiled and blushed. "Oh, these? Do you like them? They're only a gil…?"

"That all? Can I... Take one then?"

He handed her the money, smiling slightly as they exchanged wealth for beauty. "Oh, thank you!" she managed to giggle. "here you are." Their hands lingered as they both touched the blooming rose… it was the most beautiful flower she had. Zack's favourite.

__

Zack…

She broke away suddenly, walking away in a chaos of emotions. He was so like _him_…

Tseng frantically packed his clothes into a simple black suitcase, pausing only to load his gun. He had to get her out of here. Shinra could do anything to her. Indeed, that's what Hojo wanted with Aeris to begin with. To experiment on her, to cross-breed her, to inject her with Jenova cells and see the effects… they only saw her as an animal. How could they treat her like that? She was so beautiful…

He pulled the last things into his suitcase and sealed it, running out of the door to try and find her. She had to be in the church… that's where they always met, always… his head couldn't rationalise anything. So very unlike him… He pushed past the various Shinra employees, flying down the corridors of the apartment block, desperate to reach her in time…

Aeris sat deep in prayer in the depths of the church amongst her flowers, lost in a reverie of emotion and pain. She hardly looked up as Tseng burst into the rotting building and ran to her side. "Aeris, we have to leave. They've restarted the JENOVA project."

She didn't reply. Instead she bowed her head deeper, her thought's haunted by Mako eyes… "Aeris, are you listening."

"I heard you Tseng."

"Then come on!" He cupped her hands in his own, looking straight into her eyes. "Come back to my homeland. Come with me to Wutai."

"Tseng-" she interrupted, shaking her head… but he was not deterred. "We don't have to go to Wutai, if you don't want to! I have a golden Chocobo, we can go anywhere… Mideel, Icicle Inn-"

"I'm not going to leave, Tseng"

He stared at her, unbelieving. "What?"

"I'm staying here. This is my home. I can't leave Elmyra."

"Your mother?"

"She's not my mother, Tseng. You know that, I know that…"

"Please, Aeris. You cant stay!"

"I cant go! You don't understand…"

She was right, he didn't. "Aeris… if you stay here, you could be seriously hurt. Hojo… you must remember what he's like. He can hurt you, hurt you in ways worse than you could ever think of. I love you to much for that to happen to you."

She looked into his blank, dead black eyes, and monotonously uttered. "I don't love you. I cant love you, look at you! You're dead inside, Tseng. You're Shinra personified"

"But Aeris-"

"You know what I loved the most about Zack? His laugh… it was like music. You never laugh. You hardly ever smile."

Tseng said nothing. She was so cold… what had happened? "Why are you saying all this?"

"I'm not going to be afraid, Tseng. I'm not going to run. I'm going to fight. I've spent too long being unhappy!" He could feel tears pricking at the back of his eyes. He was willing to give up everything for her… _everything_. His beloved job, his freedom, all his money, all his possessions… all for _her_…

He stood back and struck out, his fist contacting her jaw with a resounding thud. She fell back into the roses, her green eyes blazing with anger as she stood to meet him. "Hit me again Tseng! Show some emotion!".

His breath caught as he watched her… the angel was turning into a demon. He could not answer her back; instead he turned and ran out of the church, his face blazing with anger. If she was going to choose death then so be it. He was the leader of The Turks. He had the power to destroy her… and if he had to, so be it.

Tseng sat in The Goblin on his tenth vodka, watching the surrounding punters as they lapped up the alcohol around them. The Turks were out to christen their new name… not that it would stay of course. To say 'Turk' was to inspire fear, something that took years to accumulate. They would be in this bar in a months time, toasting the return of the old name.

"Hey boss? Want another? The rookie's buying." asked Reno, slurring the words as he spoke them. 'The Rookie' was Elena, a sweet if naïve rich kid from Junon whom Rude had trained as a reserve. Elena smiled at him slightly, a blush spreading over her face. Tseng smiled back forcefully. "That'd be great. Another vodka if you will, Elena."

"Y-yes, sir!" she replied, handing him his drink nervously. He downed it effortlessly, the drunken haze settling over him, soothing his troubled mind. Reno watched as Tseng drifted into a deep alcohol-filled depression. He was close to passing out. "Hey boss, I think its about time you got yourself home!"

Tseng groaned and stole Reno's scotch, downing it in one. "Reno, I'm the boss, I say when I go home. And at the moment, I want to sit here, drink myself stupid, and take a woman home to bang. Probably Elena." he added, motioning to the blonde who was laughing over something Rude had just said. "Call it an early Christmas present"

"Tseng, I know you don't wanna go home, but I am calling emergency status 213: assumed leadership. And you are going to go back to your apartment, get in bed and _sleep_."

Reno steadied the small man, holding him under his arms and forcing him to slowly tread forwards. "Damn, Tseng, you need to lose weight."

"You need to shut the hell up."

"Sorry."

The two men walked down the bustling streets in silence, both lost in varying thoughts. Tseng leaned further into Reno's warmth, the primitive comfort of touch consoling him slightly in his despair. Reno glanced at his boss… he was in a bad way. His usually neat black hair was plastered all over his face, and his eyes were rolling back in his head in stupor. He was relieved when they reached the door to his apartment.

Reno lunged into Tseng's back pocket, prompting a less than joyous response from Tseng. "Reno, I've told you once and I'll tell you again, I will not sleep with you."

Reno laughed "You flatter yourself, boss-man. I make it a rule not to sleep with my chiefs… no matter how purty they are" he added with a wink and a smile, only for it to evaporate as Tseng threw up over his favourite dark-brown loafers. Finding the Keycard he was searching for, Reno quickly swiped his way into the apartment, dumping Tseng in his bedroom with one heave. "Tseng? You want me to stay with you?"

Tsng shook his head between gags. "No… Reno…I need some time alone."

Reno simply nodded and left. Tseng heard the door slam shut firmly, and he dashed to the bathroom.

Being drunk was not something he was used to. Sometimes he thought he had been too relaxed with his Turks… letting them go out every night to drink away their troubles… the regime was a lot harsher when he started. You followed orders, did not ask, every day, no fail. Injury was treated with a quick Cure 3... Only in death were you allowed to rest.

Tseng hurled into the toilet again. It seemed to make him feel better somehow. Standing groggily and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand he looked into the mirror ahd. His hair was a disarray, his eyes were bloodshot, his uniform a mess and his cheeks red with tears… hardly recognisable.

__

No wonder she hates you he could hear a voice in his head whisper harshly. _You're a mess, a hollow, shackled mess. A terrible leader, old before your time when you were young, now just old… and you betrayed her. You betrayed them all… Hojo, Shinra, Aeris, Elmyra… Wutai. You betrayed your great father, the memory of your mother… and a sweet innocent little child who you have never set eyes on… she hates you, Tseng. Yuffikoto **despises **you…_

He screamed and hit the mirror, his blood mingling with shards of sublime perfection in a way he had dreamt of before. The voice would not stop taunting him… he was the devil incarnate, he would see that now. No wonder she hated him.

"Aeris…"

The name didn't sound sweet anymore. Eyes ablaze with anger he stormed into the living room, staring at the piano for a second before pulling his gun on it. He deposited all his bullets into the ebony frame; the cacophony of notes that erupted strangely soothed him. Then 'her' song started in his head again, and he lay on the floor and wept.

He did not know when he fell asleep. All he knew was that as he woke the dawn was breaking over the Midgarian horizon. Eyes slightly fuzzy, he pulled out his PHS.

"Reno? It's Tseng. Today I want you to go down into sector five and fetch the Ancient from the Church. I know it is a bit sudden, but you must listen to these requirements. She must not be killed, Hojo wants her alive. Try any means necessary to get her out of there. If she fights back, then so not back down. And…" he berated himself at what he said next. "Please don't step on the flowers."

Hanging up, he let a single tear slip down his flawlessly beautiful face. She was Cetra. He was Shinra. Enemies bound by blood, never to be changed.

"It has begun…"

Fin.


End file.
